1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting device that ejects liquid droplets.
2. Related Art
In a liquid droplet ejecting device such as an ink jet recording device or the like, ink droplets attach to around nozzles, and in some cases, ink ejecting direction is inclined, and the ink droplet diameters and ink droplet ejecting speeds become uneven. Therefore, at a specified time or at a specified number of paper sheets printed, printing is stopped and nozzle surfaces are cleaned.
As such an ink jet recording device, there is, for example, one where ink is swelled on the nozzle surface and wiped away. That is, if the nozzle surface is wiped in a state where the nozzle surface is dry, there is a fear that the nozzle surface may be damaged, therefore, ink is swelled on the nozzle surface before wiping it, thereby the nozzle surface is made wet, and it is prevented the nozzle surface from being damaged by wiping.